Crush
by Tituba Parris
Summary: Frieza's got a girlfriend! In this story Frieza is forced to think of someone other than himself, 'cool' down a bit and start a family. With the whole blood line at stake can he convince a certain some one to marry him?
1. Chapter 1

This was written by Tituba Parris (formerly Lady Frieza) all credit goes to her. 

#1 Crush   
By Lady Frieza  
Chapter one

_I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine_

I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And I will feel

I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Some one like you  
- Garbage

In a garden far far away on a green planet there were flowers blooming everywhere, odd - looking birds chirped in an ancient melody. A group of creatures talk to one another, laughing contently. The only thing that cast gloom over this serene place was a lone figure, his white tail swishing in impatience, his red eyes looking at the offending group nervously. A larger lizard-looking creature that looked strangely like the first came stomping up. 

"Frieza I wish you would tend to our guests." King Cold sighed in aggravation. "You are such a anti - socialist."

"I am not." Frieza complained. "I do not wish to be among them, that is all." He gave a weary eye to those present. "Besides, I do not know them. Why should I be the one to speak to them?"

"Because you are the prince of this planet and after your brother and I die you will be King. I will not allow you to be an unpopular ruler." 

"Since when have you been a popular ruler?" Frieza regretted the words the moment they came out of his mouth as his father slapped his painfully across the face.

"I will not tolerate your insolence my dear younger son." Cold looked at son with pure malice. "Why do you think I had two sons?"

"Just in case one of us wasn't good enough." Frieza said with agitation edging his voice. He hated it when his father brought that up. It made him feel as if he were not good enough. It gave him a complex his whole life.

"That's right." Cold put an arm around his son's shoulder. "Why don't you mingle, you just might find a wife one day. A strapping young lad such as yourself."

"Father I really do not wish to be in one of these... 'party' things!" Frieza complained to King Cold.

"How are you going to meet anyone with an attitude like yours, hm?" Cold waited for an answer, but Frieza could come up with none. "There I thought so."

"But father, it doesn't matter that I have not found a wife! I have no time any way!" Frieza defended. "Cooler can take care of that arena! All I want to do is get those monkeys back for destroying me!"

Kind Cold looked at his son with a little anger. "I will not have you going to Earth -"

"But papa -!"

Cold silenced him with a quick wave of his hand. "No more, you will find a princess. I don't like those vermin as much as you do. Tell me this: What is going to happen if you die again, hm? You will have no children to leave as a legacy!"

"I do not need -!"

"You will do as I say! I am your father I know what is best for you!"

Frieza kept his mouth shut as his father led him over to the group of people in his family's garden! He sulked next to his father as he introduced him to everyone. Something purplish - black caught his eye for a moment. He ignored it at first, thinking it was just a reflection from his shoulder muscle, but it became clear that it wasn't a trick of the sunlight coming from the dipping sun. He turned his head a fraction on an inch and saw what looked like to be purple fire on top of some beautiful creature's head.

"Frieza?!" King Cold nudged his son. "Are you not going to say goodbye to the Macisons?"

Frieza turned his face to see three people looking at him questionably. "Oh yes. Goodbye." He nodded, then peaked back to where his gaze was drawn originally.

Cold scrutinized Frieza's face, finally he looked in the direction this son was. "Ah, that is our little artist Frieza," Cold said offhandedly. "I'm sorry I did not tell you about her. She has been here for some time, painting the garden on her canvases."

"Uh - huh." Frieza couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Her name is Tituba, like the woman in that human book 'The Crucible,' remember?" When his son did not answer he went on. "She has been living in the palace, I should mention, for weeks. I should have told you... if you would have seen her walking around at night you might have killed her. She is also very strong! Remember how powerful you were while on Namek? Well she is around there right now." His father jabbered on about the girl while Frieza paid absolutely no attention what - so - ever.

What color was her skin? Light brown, chocolate maybe? He had never seen any woman with that kind of skin color before. Her black hair was glinted with purple highlights. Her feet where hitched up, almost as if she were standing on her toes, but that was the way they were naturally. Tituba's eyes had a violet tone to them, darker purple for her pupils. She sat on a small chair, her easel in front of her as she painted the sunset with little flowers in the foreground.

Cold nudged his youngest child. "Talk to her Frieza."

"Yeah sure." Frieza's head bobbed.

"'Yeah sure?'" Cold studied his son carefully. "Funny how when you get angry or distracted it effects your speech."

"Yes sir." Frieza found his wits and came back at his father. He smiled, and walked up boldly to the girl who started to pack up. "Your name is Tituba right?" Tituba looked up a little stunned. "Let me formally introduce myself. I am Frieza."

She shocked herself out of her stupor and bowed down. "Oh yes, I know who you are... I mean..." She looked up. "Oh, I don't know what I mean." She pulled herself up and smiled, feeling a little silly. "Hello Frieza - sama."

Frieza found her little speech quit charming. "My father says that you have been painting our gardens."

"Hai Sama." She tipped her head.

"Would you care you walk with me through this garden? I could show you some things that you might miss." Frieza offered, nearly making the poor girl that he was talking to choke on her own spit.

"I would like that." Tituba's first thought was to refuse him, but thought a little better of it. She didn't want to upset him in anyway. Maybe he wasn't so bad, she figured, he wasn't to fond of other species, but to his own he was quit nice. She felt sure that if she didn't do anything to piss him off that she would be fine. He took her arm possessively and looped it around his, shocking her socks off once more... that is if she had any socks! ^_~

"Over there are the..." Frieza spoke in great detail about the types of flowers and the different ways to come and go. He had no idea what he was talking about half the time, but she didn't have to know about it!

"This is a very nice place... tell me why did you start living here? Why not some other planet? There are much larger ones to conquer." Yes that's it, keep the conversation going in a nice direction, while in fourth form there was no telling what he could do to her.

"Yes, but I wanted a small place for myself." Frieza explained. "Besides," He said with a care - free air to his voice. "If I take over a planet bigger than my father's or brother's than they might get mad."

Tituba surprised a smile. "I see." She cleared her throat. "But still, do you like it here?"

Frieza eyed her curiously. "You are full of many questions."

"I'm sorry!" She trilled, hoping she hadn't got him in a foul mood.

"It is alright," Frieza turned his face back to the garden's path. "How old are you?"

"I'll be twenty - three this month."

"Humph!"

"What?" Shut up! Tituba screamed inwardly. Must you ask the most easily aggregative man in the universe so many damned questions?!

"I'm twenty years older than you."

"Oh." She smiled. "Well, you are not that far off from me then, you know how long our race seems to last."

"Ah, yes. Do you remember the oldest one of our race?" Frieza asked, raising his brow, his red eyes seemed to pierce into her soul.

"Uh," She looked up in thought. "I think about two hundred... and he didn't die of old age." "Yes, I heard about that... fell off a ladder. Poor dope."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Frieza I must speak with you!" Frieza's father shouted, jarring both of them.

"I have to leave." He smiled, and with that, he was gone.

* * *

A week later...

"I can't believe I'm doing this...."

"Come on!" Cooler, Frieza's brother, patted his back. "It cannot be all that bad... father gave this party... or ball in your honor!"

"So?! You are not the one who he is making throw his life away."

"What ever you say brother dear... I quit like these little things... it keeps life interesting."

"Humph! What I would find 'interesting' is that monkey's head on a plate!" Frieza pouted.

"You mean the Legendary Super Saiyajin?" Cooler said deliberately, trying to get on his brother's nerves, enjoying his seething face.

"Yes!" Frieza answered quickly, before he burst a vain. "I can't take this anymore! I have to leave!"

"But if father were to see..." Cooler didn't dare finish his sentence. He smiled and whispered. "I'll... get father's 'attention' and keep it for as long as I can... you should have a few minutes or hours alone... which ever comes first."

Frieza only grinned his 'thanks' to his brother. Man Cooler I'm glad that you were born first, or my life would be a miserable one. He thought with a chuckle. He would have to remember to do something nice for his brother later. He waited or the signal from his sneaky older sibling, then leaped out of a nearby window. He breathed in the cool night air and sighed his relief. "Thank God... I didn't know how much longer I could stand that." Something caught his attention. "What is that?" He leaned over the balcony and spotted a tailed figure snooping around outside. "Maybe I should have a little fun while I'm here... if father is going to punish me then at least I'll have something nice to remember." He said gleefully. He glided down to get a closer look at his subject. Whoever it was, was shorter than he himself, had long dark hair that had snake like ringlets, and had a milk chocolate color skin tone. The person seemed to be looting a nearby shop. Frieza frowned, he hated peasants, always steeling food, steeling everything for that matter. Maybe he should do his kingdom a favor by getting rid of this one. Whoever it was seemed to sense that he was there, turned and Frieza found out he was a she! 

Tituba looked at him blankly for a moment, like she couldn't believe that he was there. She waited for a second, waiting for him to say something to her, but since nothing came she walked away quietly, only when she was out of sight, did she run for dear life.

Frieza finally snapped back to attention and was after her, he shouldn't bother himself enough to chase after such a trifle, but something made him move towards her, he decided that he was probably board and didn't want to go back to the party. What in the world was she doing?! He thought irritably. Wasn't she paid well enough? Why would she have to steal? Maybe his father wasn't paying her at all! He easily followed her through tunnels, streets and between buildings, all the while staying hidden from her view.

Tituba had this inkling that prince Frieza was still following her... and she didn't like this at all. Was he toying with her? Waiting for her to lead him back home where he family was? Well! She wasn't going to let him do it! She took all of the ally ways, crawled in all sorts of disgusting places, only when she thought she lost the tyrant did she go home. She sighed her relief. He knows where I live. She thought. I can't go back to the palace, he will surely tell his father on me. That bastard Cold! Her hand clenched. I wouldn't of had to have stolen anything if he would give me a reasonable amount of money! She had to steal or her family would starve to death. But now I blew it... Tituba though sadly. It's all over... I've failed my family... NO! I'll tell them to leave the planet! Go somewhere else, where Cold-sama will never reach them!

Frieza smiled to himself, watching her try to loose him was most entertaining. He would come here tomorrow... he was sure his father wouldn't mind if there was... one more empty house in the neighborhood. Yes, tomorrow would be perfect.

* * *

Later that Night...

"I can't believe you Frieza! How could you disgrace me by no being there when I called for attention!"

Frieza's and Cooler's eyes were plastered to the floor, they dare not look up unless they wanted to feel their father's wrath. "Yes father." Frieza moaned, hoping he would shut up soon.

"And as you Cooler! I would have expected more out of you! I knew what you were doing... trying to keep my attention... you did well at first, but when you started blabbering about the most unimportant things... that is when I became suspicious!" King Cold tapped his foot on the ground in annoyance.

"Yes father." Cooler nodded, still keeping his eyes to the ground.

"I was trying to find a suitable wife for you!" Cold's face became enraged. "Frieza, sometimes I cannot understand you!"

"I found someone..." Frieza said quietly.

"Oh really and who is that?" King Cold instantly brightened. "Did you meet her at the party?"

"I guess you could say that."

"There what have I been telling you! I knew you would find someone!" Cold seemed overjoyed. "Who was it?"

"I... I don't know her name." Frieza lied.

"What?!" Cold boomed. "I don't suppose she left a glass slipper behind so you could find her did she?!"

Frieza was finding his father's sarcasm a little annoying, but didn't say anything about that subject. "No but I know where she lives."

"Oh well then," Cold sighed. "You will ask her to marry you?"

"I guess..."

"You guess?!"

"Okay! I will!" Frieza shouted back. Cooler shrunk at his brother's outburst... knowing full well that if their father was annoyed that he might slap them both.

"Good, good, than everything is settled." The two brothers relaxed sensing their father was no longer angry. "Now for both of your punishments..." Oh man! They both thought inwardly.

Tomorrow...

"So who was it you saw at the party?" Cooler asked as he scratched the floor vigorously with a toothbrush.

"Well..." Frieza stopped cleaning the windows with a paintbrush, but only for a second. "She isn't exactly nobility, and I didn't meet her at the party... I met her before hand."

"Ooh!" Cooler taunted. "I see! Does father know that? Hm?! Hm?!"

"Shut up Cooler!" Frieza warned. "I am stronger than you." Both knew this to be a falsehood but found it fun to keep up the act.

"I'm older!"

"So?!" Frieza gritted his teeth and continued to brush the windows. "Our father treats us like the hired help!" He complained.

"Yeah... or like prisoners!" Cooler added jokingly.

"Or soldiers!" Frieza began with a smile.

"Or slaves!" Cooler said laughing. "I really don't know why he makes us do this!"

"Probably because he 'thinks' that if we do this enough we will stop getting into trouble." Frieza said on a sigh.

"Yeah, to bad no one told him that it will never work!"

"Humph!" Frieza snorted, changing the subject. "He wants me to find a wife... yet I know he will not like my choice."

"Why? Who do you want to marry a street urchin?"

"Well, yes. She... was the painter."

Cooler choked. "What?! You?! Your going to ask a... a.. peasant?!" He finally understood why his father wouldn't buy it now. "Maybe if you dress her up and get her cleaned off when she comes here then he won't know the difference." He suggested. "How does she speak? Does she talk slang? I've never had a chance to talk to her!" Then he gave him a slanted look. "What did you do to her?"

"She talks just fine!" Frieza was still furiously cleaning the same window. "And I didn't do anything with her... we just talked!"

"Uh - huh!" Cooler poked his brother playfully in the ribs. "Sure you did... I bet you -"

"We didn't do anything!" He threw at his sibling, blushing furiously. "So shut up! It doesn't matter that she is a peasant... it is better than those babbling idiots they call princesses on this planet.

"Ouch!" Cooler stumbled. "I hope you have one hell of a story to tell father or that's it! It's all over! Dad isn't going to take this lightly you know!"

"I know! I know it!" Frieza shouted to his screeching brother. "You do not have to tell me twice! Father has always been this way, he never likes what I do... but this time I am going to make my own decision."

"Oh yeah... by the way. Does this girl even know that you are interested?! What's going to happen if she says no?"

"Then I'll ask again."

"Oh great..." Cooler didn't like all this. Some how their father was going to blame him for all this... having a negative influence on his little brother and all!

* * *

As it turned out, Frieza couldn't find his urchin girl. He had been searching for her for months on end. Yes he still couldn't see to find her. As of late he couldn't stop thinking of her, couldn't stop dreaming of her in his sleep. Never before had a person haunted his every waking thought. His father had sent him on a mission. Without the Saiyajin, and the general shortage of help these days he was forced to make other arrangements. Now he had to conquer planets himself. He couldn't kill as much as he had liked before, now he had to spare as many as he possibly could so he wouldn't have to work as much, which annoyed him all the more.

"Zarbon!" Frieza voice slicked out into the darkness. "Get your worthless hide in here!"

"You needed me Sama?" Zarbon all but barreled in at Frieza's very command.

"Give me a report of how we are doing in our 'persuasion' to get those fools on Zagondo to join our little group."

"I'd give them more time." Zarbon looked hastily out the window. "Half of the race now has pledged loyalty to your throne."

"Ah good." Frieza gurgled in delight. "You may go away now."

"Hai Sama." Zarbon nodded, sending an angry glance over his shoulder.

"It seems that Zarbon is unhappy." Frieza jumped out of his hover - cart. "Oh well, to bad for him I suppose." He closed his eyes in thought, only to have her pop back up in his mind, he jerked his eyes open angrily. "Damn it!" He hissed. "Who is she that I cannot wipe her from my own memory?" He rubbed the place where his nose met his forehead. "Calm yourself Frieza." He spoke in mellow tones. "Surely this isn't worth getting so upset over. She is, after all, just a girl." He took a deep breath. "Ah, that's better."

* * *

One of the head doctors was chatting with a technician, both laughing uproaringly. Knowing that if caught, that they would be in serious trouble. Neither seemed to care as they spoke to each other now in softer tones so no one could hear a word they said except to one another, becoming a little closer, it seemed, every moment or two.

Zarbon rudely pushed past them both knocking the tech to the floor. "Hey Zarbon!" The doctor seemed a little bit more than surprised at his action. "You are usually such a polite boy! Why don't you help the lady up?" He clucked his tongue in disapproval.

"I don't need more like you hanging around the ship." Zarbon hissed. "You and your lovely dovy - ness is enough to make me puke." His foot tapped on the ground several times.

"Are still upset that Frieza might have found a girl?" The doctor inquired, raising a playful brow.

"Shut up!" Zarbon growled. "It means nothing to me if Frieza has found some trollop!" His eyes narrowed in anger. "He meets the girl for hardly a day and he's all gaga over her."

"Jealous Zarbon?" The Tech. laughed, pulling herself to her feet. "Never knew you were like 'that,' I should have known."

"Quit Avery." The doctor prodded her side. "You don't want to make him angry now do you?"

"No darling I do not." She gave Zarbon a fleeting glance. "I'm sorry for your plight Zarbon - San. Maybe you should tell Frieza how you feel."

"Frieza would blast his ass away in a second." The doctor boomed at her unthinking. "If you will excuse us Zarbon - san." Without another word the two left a pouting Zarbon.

* * *

She had done her best, but it seemed that Frieza had tracked her down even here, on this run down planet. It wasn't fair, what had she done to deserve this? She cried quietly. It was all her fault, the people on this planet were doomed and all because she came here. It was all her fault. Maybe she should offer herself up, so that the others might live. The only problem was that she was afraid, afraid of what he might do to her once she was in his possession. She no doubt ticked him off enough for him to follow her all the way here, might as well face her fears now, that way they would be over sooner.

Tituba stood up, dried her eyes and squared her shoulders. This was just fine with her! She would go to Frieza right now and demand that he stop!

* * *

"I wish to speak to Lord Frieza immediately!" Tituba shouted in the face of a very pretty man. "I will stop this madness once and for all!"

"Oh is that right?" An Australian accented man chirped. (Zarbon... duh!) "And how are you going to stop him? Your power reading is pathetic."

"Oh shut up! I'm not going to kill him." With teeth bared she shoved past him to get jabbed in the kidneys.

"I remember you." Zarbon crooned. "I think Lord Frieza had his eye on you for quite a bit." His smile was devious. "Too bad that he won't see you again don't you think?"

"That's were you are wrong Zarbon." A voice from behind him said.

"Master Frieza!" Zarbon swirled around, his cape flapping around his throat. "I was just disposing of this street urchin."

"Leave her alone Zarbon." Frieza's eyes narrowed on him. "And get out of here. I will choose who I wish to see from here on out. Do you understand me Zarbon?"

"Yes Master Frieza." Zarbon bowed over. "As you say."

"Good. Now leave us." Zarbon scurried away leaving Frieza smiling after him. "He's a good servant Zarbon... he just seeks above his station."

"Lord Frieza." Tituba stated. "I am sorry for any injury that I might have caused you. Just please do not punish these people for my mistakes."

Frieza thought about that for a moment, slightly bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you come here to take me back with you and punish me?!" Tituba asked, deflating visibly.

"Why no!" Frieza laughed. "Why would I come here to do such a thing?! My father sent me to get ready this planet for sale! Your being here was a complete surprise to me, however...." He said with a grin. "It doesn't mean that I won't enjoy this, or take advantage of this little 'situation.'

She gulped. Oh God no I've gone and done it! "What do you mean?" She asked, backing away from him.

"Did I say you could back away?" Frieza chuckled lightly, loving acting like an ass.

"N - no." She stepped forward again, hoping by some miracle that obeying would save her.

"That's better." Frieza sighed. "I've been meaning to ask you a question for some time and I could not believe your impeccable timing at finding your way to me."

"And that question may be?" She stumbled over her words.

"I wish you to become my wife." Frieza was surprised when Tituba did a nose-dive strait to the floor with the words he uttered. "Hmmm, must not be to thrilled at the idea." He shrugged.

Tituba bounced up the moment he said that. "I-I what are you trying to pull?"

"Pull?" A brow raised Frieza awaited for her to give a further explanation.

"Do you think this is funny? You shouldn't play with people's emotions like that!" Tituba pouted, her tail flipping about the floor.

"Who is 'playing?' I have no idea what you are talking about. If you want to then say yes. If you don't... well then I'll have to ask some other time when you are feeling up to it."

What are you going to say? No? That really wasn't an option. She might as well do so. Despite his wonderful way to annoy the hell out of her, she the liked him quite a bit. He had never been anything but gentle with her. So why would she say no. Maybe she could like this Frieza after all. "I - I accept."

Frieza's face lit up like a little boy that finally got what he wanted, but only for an instant. He quickly composed his face to it's usual serenity. "You will not regret this."

A very odd thing to say to one's fiancé. She thought fuzzily. But this was Frieza after all and no one could get much odder than that!

Neither of them were aware that behind the door a blue figure was grating his teeth in furious agitation.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

#1 Crush   
By Lady Frieza  
Chapter two

_See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored_

I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
I'll tear it apart  
- Garbage

As time went by Frieza had learned to care the street urchin Tituba. It wasn't easy for him, mind you, because he had never before cared for some one like this. The only one he had loved up to this point may have been his older brother Kooler or his mother...

However Frieza still had his vain obsession with Goku and his family. No one could ever take that place up in his wicked heart, not even Tituba. That was at least his thinking on the matter. Although he might never have been sure, but the events that followed this exact same year were devastating to him. Maybe even enough to over cloud his seething hatred for his long time rival... Son Goku the Legendary Super Saiyajin.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you married that woman." Kold said with annoyance that was sharper than a two edged sword.

"Yes father." Frieza replied pensively.

"Frieza I do not like to be ignored."

"I know papa." Frieza examined one of his shiny black nails absently. "I'll try to be a better listener from now on."

"But I guess having a half - breed daughter-in-law is better than nothing at all." His tail gyrated irritably, knowing his son was too much submerged in his own state of bliss to pay him any mind. "Of course I always thought that you and Kooler could get married." He peered at his son closely wondering if he would snap out of his zone.

"I always thought so too papa." Frieza grinned, deciding to play with his father. "I always thought he had a great looking body."

"NANI?!" His father's large voice cut through the air. "Really?!"

"Oh yes I've told him several times." Frieza smiled at his father's foolishness. "Papa do you actually believe that crap I just said?"

Kold sat down again in complete bafflement. "You were playing with me!" He declared and threw his head back in laughter. All too soon his face became serious again, he reached out and took Frieza by the back of the neck. "Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you hear me boy?!"

"Y - Yes papa." Frieza was dropped to the ground and kicked away from his father. 

"Now leave I have no more time for your silly games." Kold laughed, seeming to take pleasure in his son's suffering and pain. 

Frieza nodded hastily, bowed quickly and left his father to himself. I'll kill him one day I'll swear it! he thought. I wonder if Vegeta was thinking the same thing I was. He grinned at the thought and made his way down the corridor.

* * *

"Frieza!" Tituba called out, waddling down the hall way.

"Nani?" Frieza turned a smile to his new wife, and her... round figure. "Ah, Tituba, and how are we today?"

She grinned at him, her purple eyes had an odd shining light to them. "WE are doing fine."

"That is good." He touched her stomach. "I think he will be a fine addition to the family and one day he might fight along side me when I'm facing those monkeys!" His face shifted angrily.

Tituba sighed. He was impossible to talk too. As much as she loved him she couldn't change the way he thought. All she could do is watch him destroy himself over a lost cause and hope that one day she would see him when all of this was over. Maybe after he died he would loose his obsession, and when they were together once again he would spend more time with her. Frieza ranted on, not knowing how his actions and words were affecting the one he loved most.

* * *

Much Later....

Frieza passed around the room. Asked ever doctor that went by how Tituba was and if the baby was fine. All the doctors and nurses would smile and remind him that only five minutes have gone by since he asked him last and not much has happened.

Why wouldn't they let me go in there?! He was about to stomp in there himself if they didn't tell him something soon! What is taking so long damn it?! He looked at the clock on the wall, it said that three minutes have gone by. WHAT?! That thing is broken! How could that be?! More time than that must have passed I am sure of it! 

He passed around a little more then informed one of the doctors that the clock on the wall was broken. The doctor checked the wall clock with his own and saw little or no difference, but decided not to argue. He gave Frieza the band from his arm and took the aggravatingly slow clock off the wall.

This is broken too! Frieza muttered obscenities. What is wrong with all of the watches and clocks today?!

"Frieza, how has Tituba been doing?" His father's deep voice laughed, obviously he found his son in a state of complete shock funny.

"Oh papa!" Frieza flung himself around. "Can you tell me what time it is?"

Kold frowned. "I would tell you but there is no clock on the wall. You have a watch in you hand." He observed. "I know you can tell time."

"But it's broken." Frieza complained.

"Let me see." Kold held out his hand to receive the little device, he observed it closely, wishing he would have brought his glasses. "Ah, it seems about right." He nodded and handed it back to his son.

"But it can't be!" Frieza's foot drummed on the floor like a humming bird's wings. "That's impossible! I don't believe it!"

Kold shook his head. His son was babbling like a lunatic. "I will see you soon Frieza." He looked back over his shoulder at his smallest son. I worry about you sometimes Frieza... maybe I shouldn't have had three children after all.

* * *

"Zarbon - san?" Tituba's eyes were watering as Zarbon held her over his head.

"Think you can make a fool out of me huh?" he chuckled. "Don't worry we won't hurt the little one. As for you... well let's just say there won't be much of you to look at."

"W - What are you going to do to me?!" Her eyes shone with fear and pain.

"I'm going to kill you of course. Oh and if you think Frieza will find out... he won't. Believe me, all of the doctors and nurses are counting on this. They really don't want more of you lizards hanging around. We'll let Frieza have this one baby though." His eyes gleamed. "Too bad for you though."

"H - He'll find out one day that you did this to me!" She sobbed, feeling his fingers tighten around her throat. "He'll know!"

"Sounds like wishful thinking. He doesn't care about you! all you are to him is a way to keep the family going."

Tituba didn't need to say anything more, she knew what was in her husband's heat, she didn't need to know what this man thought he knew. "You'll die one day for destroying me! You will! And may God have mercy on your pathetic soul! Your going to hell for what you are doing!"

"I'm sure sleeping with the devil will insure your passage there too." Zarbon didn't waste his breath on her anymore. He reached into her and tore out the child. Tituba screamed like a mad woman, blood slipping from her body in a gush. She looked at the screaming child Zarbon held up by the tail. "Goodnight Queen Frieza."

Tituba's last thought was that she would never get to see her baby grow up. And how she would never see the look on her husband's face when he found out that it was a girl. It was so comical that she smiled as her last breath exited her lungs.

* * *

You might not be a boy, but you will do. I'll teach you everything I know... and we will have so much fun together. Just wait and see. Frieza promised his new daughter as he rocked in his chair. He stayed that way silently through the night, holding his child in his arms, whispering softly to her.

Tituba... he looked out the window watching the cool night air play with the tree branches. We have only known each other for such a short time, but I believe that it seemed longer than that. I wish I would have paid better attention to you. For the time we had together was not enough, and I still had so much to say, but was to proud to say it. All I did was speak of the Saiyajin, my anger stole our time away, and I can never bring it back. I promise that I will keep our child safe, for you if not for me. I'll keep her safe.

His face took on a serious expression. I think I actually loved you my darling.

The wind changed course, blowing in through the window. A single tear skittered down his face, he gave fault to the wind for this happening and nothing more. Good bye my dearest, I shall miss you.

Fin


End file.
